History Repeats Itself
by WelshCanuck
Summary: At first she thinks she's pregnant, but it turns out to be much more serious then that. Will Phoebe tell her sisters? And if not, how will they react when they find out she could be dying and she never told them?
1. Chapter 1

History Repeats Itself pt 1.

**Disclaimer: The Charmed characters are teh proprty of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writting addiction. **

* * *

Phoebe tossed in sleep as the morning sun broke through the window. She opened her eyes to the light and at first she just lay there in her bed. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling in her stomach.

"Oh, oh." She said as she jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door behind her so as not to wake her sisters.

After several minutes of getting sick Phoebe just sat on the floor leaning against the tub. Completely exhausted.

"Phoebs, honey are you ok?" Piper asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Pipe I'm fine." Phoebe lied. She wasn't fine, she had just spent the last few minutes being sick and now she didn't have the energy to get up and go back to bed.

"Are you sure? You didn't sound to good a few minutes ago."

Phoebe knew that Piper had heard her being sick and that she would wait outside the door until she was sure that her baby sister was ok. So she let out a long breath and gave into her middle sister. "Actually Piper can you come in," Phoebe relented.

Opening the door Piper saw her sister leaning against the tub. She looked pale and she had sweat beading all over her face. "Phoebe. What happened?" Piper asked as she bent down to her sister putting her hand to her forehead.

"I was sick."

"Well that much I already knew, I heard you. You don't seem to have a fever though."

"I don't know. I woke up and then suddenly I felt the urge to be sick."

"Ok come on, you're going back to bed." Piper said as she helped Phoebe back up.

"Piper I have classes today."

"Not today you don't. You're going to bed and your staying there. Got it missy?"

Knowing that there was no way that she could win this argument with Piper, Phoebe quietly agreed.

Getting Phoebe settled back into bed. Piper headed downstairs to fix her sister some toast hoping that that would settle her stomach.

"Morning Piper."

"Morning Prue. How come you're up so early?"

"Actually I just got back in."

"Excuse me." Piper said shocked that her oldest sister would stay out all night. That was usually something that Phoebe did.

"Relax. I know what you're thinking and I did not stay out all night. I had a shoot to do. Dawn in SF. I wrapped it up about an hour ago and got home about 10minutes ago."

"Well that's good, because I was starting to think I would have to give you the lecture you always give Phoebe."

"Speaking of Phoebe did I hear her up. If so I can give her a ride to school this morning." Prue said

"That won't be necessary."

Looking at Piper confused, "Why?"

"Because she's not going. She is staying in bed. I just got her off the bathroom floor after she spent the last few minutes in there being sick."

"What?!" Prue said.

"You heard me right. She's sick and she is not going to school. I'm going to make her some toast to help settle her stomach."

"Wow, I wonder when that started. She seemed ok when she went to bed last night." Prue said as Piper put the toast in the toaster.

"I'm not sure. She did look kind of tired last night."

"Look I'll take it up to her when it's done. Didn't you have a dentist appointment or something today?"

"Yeah but I can change it." Piper insisted

"No go. I'm done for the day. I can make sure she stays put."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked

"Yes I'm sure. Now go get ready."

"Ok. Love you. And make sure she stays in bed. You know what she's like."

"Yeah. As soon as she starts to feel better she'll be bouncing around the house."

Laughing at the imagine of Phoebe as a child whenever she got sick. Piper pulled out the toast and buttered it. "Exactly. Ok toast is ready and I gotta go. Good luck."

"Thanx." Prue said as she took the toast up to Phoebe.

Prue quietly knocked on Phoebes door and peeked her head around the door.  
"You awake Phoebs?"

"Yeah."

Walking over to her sister's bed she placed the toast on the nightstand. Reaching over and placing her hand on Phoebes forehead. "Well Piper was right. You don't have a fever. How you feeling now?"

"Like I just spent the last few minutes losing my stomach to the toilet." Phoebe chuckled

"Yeah well, I brought some toast up. Maybe that will help settle your tummy."

Sitting up she took a piece and started to nibble on it. "Thanx."

"You're welcome."

"It's weird Prue. I mean I was just lying here and then all of a sudden. Whamo."

"Well Piper said that you weren't feeling to good yesterday. Maybe what ever it is just took a while to get through your system."

"Maybe."

"Look, get some rest. I'll be downstairs if you need anything ok?"

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too."

--- ---- --- ----

Later that afternoon Prue was sitting on the sofa reading a book when Phoebe came down the stairs. Walking behind her sister she jumped over the top of the couch and curled up beside her.

"Hey Prue."

"Oh God Phoebe, you scared the crap outta me."

"Sewwy."

"That's ok. What are you doing up anyway? I thought Piper told you to stay in bed."

"She did but she's not here."

"Oh. So figure that because it's your big sis watching out for you that you can get away with a broken promise?" Prue said pulling her sister in to a hug.

"I got lonely up there. I wanted to sit with you. Besides I feel a whole lot better."

"Well you weren't doing so great this morning from what I heard, so don't over do it. And as soon as you hear Pipers car door you better get your butt back to bed or were both dead. Deal?"

"Deal."

Phoebe just sat next to Prue leaning against her as Prue continued to read her book. Each sister just enjoying the comfort of the other. No words were needed they just stayed like that until it was too late. The back door opened.

"Prue I'm home." Piper called from the kitchen

"Oh shit." Phoebe said as she leaped off the couch and started up the stairs. "Prue why didn't you tell me she was back?"

"I didn't hear the door. Why didn't you?"

"Oh man I'm dead."

"You and me both, now git."

Phoebe ran for the stairs. She got as far as the middle landing when her middle sister came around the corner. Seeing Prue looking in the direction of the stairs Piper turned around.

"Freeze!"

Phoebe took one last step as she heard her sister. "Hey Piper. How was the dentist?" Phoebe tried to sound casual.

"It was fine thank you. Now more to the point is what are you doing out of bed?"

"Busted hey."

"Yes both of you." Piper said turning to Prue. "Prue how could you let her out of bed?"

"Piper she said she was feeling better, and..."

"I got lonely all by myself up in my room Pipe. Please don't be mad." Phoebe said as she put on her best puppy face and baby voice.

Looking up at Phoebe Piper sighed. "I'm not mad Phoebe. Just concerned."

Phoebe made her way back down the stairs and hugged Piper. "I'm Sewwy."

"It's ok baby. Now sofa." Piper said pointing back to the living room. "If your not going to stay in your room then you can stay on the sofa."

"But Piper I fell fine. It was probably something I ate."

"Hey are you diss'n my cooking?" Piper swatted her sister playfully.

"No I never ate her last night remember." Phoebe said smacking Piper back.

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"Honest Piper I'm fine."

"If you say so. So what's for dinner anyway Pipe?" Prue asked

"I was just going to BBQ something later. Besides how can you think of dinner at 1o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Just wondering if you needed me to get anything."

"Well why don't you pick up some corn and lettuce and we'll have an old fashioned BBQ like when we were kids." Piper suggested.

"Cool. Can I come with you Prue?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah come on."

"Can we get some ice cream too?" Phoebe asked

"Sure why not. What's a BBQ without Ice cream." Prue answered. As she grabbed her keys and her and Phoebe walked out the door.

--- ---- --- ----

As Prue picked out the corn and lettuce, Phoebe headed to the ice cream section.

"Oh chocolate." She said. "Oh which one. Plain chocolate, chocolate swirls, chocolate chips cookie dough…oh that sounds yummy. Maybe one of each." Grabbing the three flavours Phoebe started to look for Prue.

Just as she spotted her sister she felt a wave of dizziness hit her. Reaching out for something to steady her she dropped the ice cream that she was carrying. "Whoa."

Prue was done picking up the corn and lettuce and spotted Phoebe heading towards her. Suddenly she noticed Phoebe grab for the counter and drop the ice cream.

"**Phoebe!"** she yelled out as she ran towards her.

Luckily for Phoebe, just as the dizziness hit her, a young man was walking past her and noticed her suddenly stumble. Reaching out he grabbed her before she fell.

"Whoa there, easy." He said as he helped her steady herself. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure. Thank you though."

"Phoebe what happened? Are you alright?" Prue asked her sister as she took her in her arms

"Yeah Prue I'm fine. I just got dizzy there for a minute."

"Come on, I'm taking you home and you're staying on the sofa this time." Prue said helping her sister.

"Prue I'm fine now." Phoebe said stepping back from her sister. Turning to the young man that had helped. "Thanx you for catching me."

"No problem. I'm always ready to help a beautiful lady."

Blushing at the comment Phoebe and Prue thanked him again and made their way to the car.

"You sure you're ok now Phoebe?" Prue asked still concerned.

"Yeah, it went as fast as it came. What would be the chance of you not telling Piper?"

"Slim Pheebs, very slim."

"I thought so." Phoebe said quietly.

The rest of the ride home was quiet. The pulled into the driveway and Prue helped Phoebe into the house. Afraid that she may get another dizzy spell. As soon as they walked into the house Piper knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" She asked concerned

"Nothing serious." Phoebe said as she headed to the living room and lay down on the sofa.

"Phoebe got dizzy in the grocery store. If a young man hadn't walked by her when he did she probably would have ended up kissing the floor."

"_**What!"**_

"She says she's fine. But I don't know Piper. First this morning and now this."

"I know Prue. I was just thinking the same thing. Do you think it's demonic?"

"What if now it was premonition? I think we may have jumped the gun a little."

"What? You didn't ask her?"

"Well no. I was to worried. Besides it didn't look the same." Prue said in her own defense.

"Ok come on let's go get to the bottom of this." Piper said as she walked to the living room

"Phoebs can we talk to you a second?"

"Sure Pipe."

"Phoebe we're worried about you. Did you get a premonition in the grocery store? Or was that just a dizzy spell?" Prue asked her baby sister.

Phoebe looked up to both her sisters. She knew now that she couldn't hide it any longer from them.

"It was just a dizzy spell."

"Phoebe what's going on. The truth,"

"Honestly I don't know. I've been sick the past few mornings and the dizzy spells seem to come and go. I just thought I had a touch of the flu or something."

"_Phoebe!_ How can you have been sick and not told us?" Piper said in anger.

"I'm sorry Piper. But you guys weren't here and I always felt better later on. So I figured it was no big deal."

"Wait a minute." Prue added. "You've only been sick in the morning and later you feel fine. You get the odd dizzy spell during the day. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope."

Piper and Phoebe were trying to see what Prue was thinking. When Piper started to follow along.

"And you've been tired in the middle of the afternoon and you've been going to bed early every night."

"Guys what are you saying?" Phoebe said trying to keep up.

"Phoebe when was the last time you and Cole... Well you know what I mean?" Prue asked.

"A little personal don't you think big sis?" Phoebe answered as she looked at her sister

"Phoebe. When?" Prue pushed the matter

Phoebe suddenly realized what her sisters were saying. "Oh no. We've been careful I swear."

"Maybe not careful enough Phoebs. You have all the symptoms of being pregnant." Prue told her sister.

Phoebe just stared at Prue and then looked at Piper. They both had these huge grins on their faces like the cat that just had ate the pet bird.

"No. I can't be." Phoebe said."We were careful."

"Yeah well sometimes being careful isn't enough Phoebs. My bet is in about 8-9 months we're going to have another mouth to feed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm telling you guys I would know if I was pregnant." Phoebe said

"Oh really. Have you ever been pregnant?" Piper asked her with a smile.

"No, but I think I would know something like that. Besides I haven't seen Cole in a few weeks."

"Phoebe it only takes once." Prue told her

"I know how it works Prue." Phoebe said. She was starting to get angry with her sisters. She loved the thought of being pregnant but she also knew that she wasn't ready for it. That was why her and Cole had been so careful. "Can you two drop this now. I'm not pregnant."

"Ok Phoebs. Then what else is it?" Piper asked her.

"I told you it's probably just a flu bug or something."

"That you only get in the morning?" Prue said

"Ok look what do I have to do to prove to you that I'm **_NOT_** pregnant?" Phoebe asked

"Well a trip to the doctor would be good. That way if you're not, then at least you could find out what is wrong." Piper suggested.

"That is _NOT_ an option." Phoebe told her. Phoebe hated going to the doctor at the best of times. Now her sister was suggestiong to go there for something that she knew was not even true.

"Ok then. I'll go down to the drug store and get you a pregnancy kit. You can test it here. If it comes up positive then we'll know." Prue added in, "And if its positive, _then_ you can go to the doctors."

"And if it come up negative, as I know it will, will you two quit hounding me?" Phoebe asked

"Yes we will." Piper told her.

"Ok then Prue, go." Phoebe told her big sis.

"Ok. I'll be back in a bit." Prue said as she got off the coffee table where her and Piper had been sitting.

Getting off the sofa Phoebe started up stairs.

"Phoebs where you going?" Piper asked

"To my room. I need to get caught up on some school work."

"Ok. I'll let you know when dinner is ready ok?"

"Sure, whatever." Phoebe answered her as she climbed the stairs.

--- ----

Closing the door to her room she sat on her bed thinking about what her sisters had said.

_It can't be true. I'm not ready for that yet. I need to graduate from school first and then find a job. And Cole. Well how can he be a father when he can only stay for a few days before he has to shimmer away? And then he's gone for weeks, just to lose the bounty hunters that are looking for him. No I'm not. It's just a bug I picked up._

She finally fell to sleep as she thought of the possibilities of her and Cole being parents. She would love it, but not now.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue came back to the Manor awhile later with the pregnancy kit for Phoebe. "Hey Pipe. Where's Phoebs?"

"Upstairs catching up on her homework."

"Cool I'll take this up to her, and then we'll find out the truth." Prue said as she started out of the kitchen.

"Uh Prue?"

"Yeah." She asked as she stopped and turned around.

"Might be a good idea to hold off until after dinner."

"Why? She agreed."

"I know, it's just, I think she needs some time to let this sink in. If she is pregnant that's gonna send her future plans into a small whirlwind. I mean she needs to graduate first and then what about Cole, he's constantly on the run. Let's just wait, ok?"

"Ok. But she knows that we're here for her and that we will help her through it."

"Yes she does. But sometimes there are things that you just need to do with out your big sisters holding your hands."

"Ok. So we'll give it to her after dinner."

"Right. So now can you husk the corn while I make the salad?"

"Yep."

--- ---- --- ----

Prue knocked on Phoebes door for the second time that day. "Phoebs dinner is almost ready." Prue said. Getting no answer she slowly opened the door. "Phoebs, honey?" she peeked her head in to find Phoebe asleep on top of her bed. Laughing lightly she walked over to her sisters' bed. Sitting down, she gently shock her sister awake "Phoebs. Dinner is ready."

"Hmm?"

"Wake up sleeping beauty. Piper is almost done with the BBQ."

"Hmm let me sleep Prue, I'm tired." Phoebe said rolling over.

"Come on Phoebe you have to eat."

Rolling back over Phoebe looked up at her sister. "Ok, but I don't have to be happy about it do I?" She asked innocently.

Laughing at her sister, "No. Now come on. You know how Piper gets when we make her wait."

"Grrr." Phoebe laughed

"Exactly." Prue said pushing Phoebe hair off her face. "Phoebs about earlier. I'm sorry I pushed the whole baby thing."

"It's ok Prue I know that you guys just worry when I'm sick. Did you get it?"

Looking down at Phoebe Prue just nodded. "Piper said we should wait until after dinner though."

"Oh."

"Come on. Last one down stairs has to do the dishes." Prue said as she made a dash for Phoebes door.

"Hey no fair you had a head start." Phoebe yelled after her. _'Hey two can cheat at that game'_ Phoebe thought as she started down the stairs she jumped up to the railing and levitated to the bottom.

"_Oh_ Phoebe Halliwell you are _such_ a cheater." Prue said from the landing.

"Yeah well you started it." Phoebe yelled back as she entered the kitchen ahead of her sister.

"Whoa slow down you two. Where's the fire?" Piper said as she put the burgers on the table.

"She levitated over the railing." Prue accused

"Yeah well you called the last one down, when you were half way out my door." Phoebe said in defense.

"Using powers for personal gain." Prue pointed at her baby sister.

"I just made it fair."

"Ok you two stop it. You can both do the dishes. You for taking a head start on Phoebe." She pointed at Prue, "And you for using your powers to win a race." She said to Phoebe.

"Yes Mummy." They both said as they sat at the table.

--- ---- --- ----

After the dishes were done Prue and Phoebe joined Piper in the living room. Sitting on the sofa Prue curled up beside her middle sister and Phoebe sat across from them in the big chair.

"So Prue were did you put it?" Phoebe asked quietly

"It's on the kitchen counter." Prue said looking up to Phoebe as did Piper.

"Phoebe you don't have to." Prue said

"No it's ok. I know what it's going to say. Maybe then you two will stop worrying."

"That my sweet girl, will never happen." Prue told her.

"Ok then, I'll be right back." Phoebe said as she got up and headed to the kitchen. Picking up the kit she went upstairs to the bathroom.

Coming down the steps a few minutes later she sat back in the chair.

"Well?" Piper said.

"Well. Now we wait." Phoebe said.

They sat there for what seemed forever. Each sister thinking her own thoughts about the results of the test that Phoebe just took. The results could change their lives forever. Now that there was a possibility that Phoebe could be pregnant they now hoped it would be true. It would be a shame to get ones hopes up and then find out it's not true. Then again as Phoebe had thought earlier, was she really ready for motherhood.

Phoebe looked over at her sisters who were in their own world of thought she could tell. Standing up she headed for the stairs. Prue and Piper watched her go. They both knew that this was something that she would have to do on her own. And no matter what the result they would be there for her.

They waited for Phoebe to come back down stairs. When she hadn't showed up for a few minutes they started to get worried. Had she built her hopes up that she was pregnant and now she got the answer that she didn't want. That she wasn't pregnant.

"Prue?"

"Give her a few more minutes Pipe." Prue said knowing the question that Piper was going to ask her.

--- ----

Phoebe walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She knew that her sisters would wait until she came back downstairs. She leaned against the door and looked at the stick sitting on the far side of the counter. Her feelings were all mixed up. She wanted the results to be positive, but at the same time she wanted it to be negative. _How would she react in either case?_ She thought to herself. _How will my sisters react?_

"Ok Phoebe lets just do this and cross those bridges then." She said to herself. Walking over to the far side of the counter she picked up the stick with her eyes closed. Taking in a deep breath she opened them looking down at the results.

--- ----

Prue heard her sister coming down the stairs. She didn't say anything; she just waited for Phoebe to tell them the results. Looking up at her sister over Pipers shoulder she feared the worse. She could see the look on Phoebes face. It held no emotion what so ever. Nudging Piper gently, Prue sat up on the couch.

Piper was waiting in her own thoughts of her baby sister. No matter what, she would be there for her every step of the way. Torn from her thoughts as Prue nudged her, she first looked at Prue and then followed Prues gaze to the stairs. She looked at Phoebe and tried to read her face, but it held nothing, she was completely blank. Piper sat up on the couch as Prue had, and watched her baby sister enter the living room.

Phoebe stepped on to the middle landing and could see Prue suddenly watching her. She held her face straight, for she knew that her sisters could always read her perfectly. It was tough though, she wanted to cry and scream all at once. Then she saw Piper too looking at her. _Oh I can't do this_ she thought as a tear started to escape her eyes. Stopping briefly to wipe it away she continued to the living room. She could feel the gaze of her sisters on her. She knew that they wanted to grab the little stick from her hand. She also knew that they wouldn't do it. She sat down in front of them on the coffee table. They just starred at her. She knew that they would sit there forever until she either told them or she gave them the stick.

Prue and Piper watched as their baby sister came and sat down in front of them. They both saw the little stick in her hand, but they would wait. And they would be there for her no matter what happened.

"Prue, Piper." Phoebe started as she looked down at her hands, but she couldn't finish as the tears started down her cheeks. Prue reached her hands over to Phoebes, to let her know that she was there for her. Piper resting her hands on her baby sisters' knees. They had a feeling they knew what was on the stick, and they were supporting their sister the best they could.

"Phoebe do you want to show us instead?" Prue asked lovingly

Phoebe didn't say anything.

"Take your time honey. We're here for you always." Piper said

Phoebe continued to look down at her hands. Then she just opened her hands up so that Prue could take the stick out.

Prue hesitated at first making sure that Phoebe was sure this was what she wanted. Taking the stick from her sister's hand she pulled it back so Piper could see it as well.

Neither sister could say anything. They looked at each other and then they pulled Phoebe into a three-way hug as she cried in their arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe just cuddled into her sisters as soon as they wrapped their arms around her. She knew that no matter what, they would be there for her, always. Pulling back from them she wiped away her tears.

Prue took her hand and wiped away the last few tears that ran down her baby girls' face. "You ok with this honey?"

Phoebe took Prues hand in hers and then reached over and took Pipers. "As long as you two are with me, I'm ok with everything."

"Yeah but Phoebe." Piper started

"Pipe it's ok. Really. This is a good thing." Phoebe told her

"Are you going to tell Cole?" Prue asked her.

"Whenever I see him next. I think he deserves to know." Phoebe said.

"He deserves to know what?"

Turning to the voice in the entranceway. "Cole? What are you doing here?" Phoebe said.

"Well I came to see my girl." He said. Then he noticed the look on Phoebes face. "Phoebe what's the matter?"

Phoebe looked at her sisters who both just nodded at her. She stood up and went to Cole, stopping in front of him she took his hands in hers.

"Cole I have something to tell you and I don't know quite how so I'm just gonna say it."

"Ok now you're scaring me Phoebe."

"Cole please just sit down." She said as she led him over to the chair that she had occupied earlier that night. "Cole... I'm pregnant."

Cole just looked up at her in shock. At first he didn't say anything and that alone scared Phoebe. _Maybe he didn't want to have children. Maybe he didn't really love her, and was just using her for the sex._ "Cole please say something."

He stood and walked away from her. Turning around he faced her. "I'm, I'm going to be a Father?"

Phoebe just nodded her head yes.

"Oh wow." He said as he turned away again. The shock was what he was trying to deal with. He never saw that coming. Turning back to Phoebe he smiled. Rushing up to her he picked her up and kissed her passionately as he spun her around. "Oh Phoebe, I've never loved you more that I do right now." He said.

"Really?"

"Really." He said as he kissed her again.

"So you're happy about this?"

"Phoebe, you have made a very happy demon. Or reformed Demon. This is great." He said with a huge smile.

Prue and Piper watched the whole scene in front of them with a smile. They knew that Phoebe was worried about how Cole would take the news. Now they all knew.

"Uh Phoebe as much as I hate to break up this happy reunion." Prue started

"I'll go tomorrow, I promise Prue." Phoebe said knowing what Prue was going to suggest. The test from the drug store may have come out positive but there was always room for error. They all knew that those test were not 100 percent accurate.

"Ok. If you want me to go with you let me know. I don't have a shoot tomorrow until late." Prue told her sister

"And I don't have to be at the club until opening." Piper added.

Phoebe looked at her sister and at Cole who was still beaming with pride. Turning to face her two sisters on the couch she leaned into Coles warm embrace.

"Thanx guys, but I think this is something that Cole and I need to do together."

"Yeah, that's probably true." Piper laughed

"Yeah, sorry Cole. We're just used to Phoebe being our baby girl." Prue said

"No apologizes necessary. This way I can leave her knowing that she will be well taken care of." He said as he hugged Phoebe closer, and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

The next morning Phoebe woke up with Coles arms wrapped around her.

"Hmmm Morning Mummy." He said

"Morning yourself Daddy." She answered kissing him.

"So when do you want to go to the Doctors office?" Cole asked her

"Right after I shower and eat something."

"Ok. Shall we save water?"

"Hmmm now there's an idea." Phoebe said as she kissed him again. Suddenly Phoebe felt it again. "Oh, on second thought." She got up and ran to the bathroom.

Getting up and following here Cole stood outside the bathroom door.

"Cole everything ok?" Prue asked as she walked out of her room and spotted Cole standing outside the door.

"Phoebe." He said pointing to the door.

"Pheebs honey, are you ok?" Prue said to the door.

"I will be in a minute Prue thanx." Phoebe answered, as she was sick again. _'Augh this sucks.'_ She thought to herself.

Cole suddenly got very nervous. "Prue I gotta go."

"_What?"_ She almost yelled at him

"I have to, I'm sorry. Someone is near I can sense them. Tell Phoebe I love her and I will meet her at the doctors office at 11am." He then shimmered out of the Manor.

"Augh. Pheebs I'm coming in honey." Prue said as she opened the door

Finding her sister on the floor against the tub much as Piper had the day before. "Oh sweetie are you ok?" Prue asked motherly

"Yeah just help me back up." Phoebe said holding out here arm.

"Ok come on, back to bed."

"Prue where did Cole go?" Phoebe asked noticing that her boyfriend was not in her room.

"He had to go sweetie. He said he could sense someone getting close. He said he loves you and he will meet you at the doctors office at 11am."

"Oh ok." Phoebe said as she crawled back into bed.

--- ---- --- ----

Later that day Phoebe came downstairs to both her sisters sitting in the living room.

"Hey you. How you feeling?" Piper asked

"Better then I was a few hours ago thanx. Piper can I borrow your Jeep to go to the doctors office?"

"Sure honey."

"Phoebs are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Prue asked

"No it's ok Prue. Cole will be there."

"I hope so sweetie." Piper said

"I gotta go." Phoebe bent over the couch and kissed each sister on the top of her head.

"Come straight back ok?" Prue called out to her.

"Yes Mummy." Phoebe laughed back at her. "Augh sisters."

"We heard that," Prue and Piper called back to her.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe had checked in at the front desk of the doctors office and now stood just outside waiting for Cole. Pacing back and forth she kept checking her watch. "Where are you Cole?" she asked nobody.

"Miss Phoebe Halliwell?" the nurse came out to get her.

"Hi." Phoebe answered.

"The doctor will see you now."

"Uh. Thanx." Phoebe replied as she followed the nurse back inside.

Following her to the exam room she laid out a gown for Phoebe to change into. "The doctor will be here in a moment."

"Thank you." Phoebe said as she began to change into the gown.

A few minutes later the doctor came in. "Phoebe?"

"Hi Dr. Samuel's."

"Wow, you've sure grown from that little girl that used to come in here with your grandmother or sisters."

"Yeah, but I promise no broken bones." She said as she held out her arms and twirled around.

"So routine check up?"

"Uh no. Um. I think I might be pregnant." Phoebe told him

"Wow you girls are growing up. Well up you get and lets take a look shall we."

Dr. Samuel's had known all three girls all their lives. In fact he had delivered Piper and Phoebe.

"Well Phoebe why don't you get changed and I'll get these results for you as quick as possible."

"Thanx Dr. Samuel's."

He left the office and Phoebe quickly changed. She then sat and waited for him to return with the results.

What seemed like forever was actually only ten minutes before Dr. Samuel's returned. Sitting down he at first never said anything to Phoebe.

"Well Doc. What's the verdict?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

Turning to face her he had a very solemn look on his face. "Well I got the results back Phoebe."

"And."

"You are not pregnant. I'm sorry."

"Oh." She said as she sat down. "But the test last night..." She stated confused

"Home pregnancy test are only about 90 percent accurate Phoebe."

"So I hit the 10." She laughed. "Well trust me hey." She looked up at him. Standing up she started to step towards the door. "Thanx for you time Dr. Samuel's."

"Uh Phoebe, please sit back down. Your tests did show something if not the fact that you are not carrying a child."

Looking back she could almost see something on his face. A sadness in his eyes. She turned and sat back down as he had request.

"Oh boy. This was tough 24yrs ago but to go through it again."

"Dr. Samuel's. What is it?"

"Phoebe I'm sure if you know the story about how your mother could not have any more children after Piper."

"Yeah. That's why every one used to call me their little miracle." She said with a smile

"Yes, that you were. You're mother had a very rare disease that could go one of three ways. It could be fatal, It could have made her infertile if she survived it or she could by some miracle beat it all together. I say some miracle because of the people that have gotten it only 5 come out of it ok. Meaning they beat it."

Phoebe looked up at him now getting scared. "What are you saying Dr.?" Phoebe asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Phoebe I'm sorry. You have that same disease. It's hereditary so either you or one of your sisters could have gotten it. If not you three then one of your children. I do believe that your great-great Aunt died of the same disease."

Phoebe just looked at him in shock. "No this can't be true."

"Phoebe I'm sorry, we can start you on treatment right away. That was what we did with your Mother. We thought with her that she had gone to the infertile stage. Hence your nickname 'lil miracle.'

"I, Um. I need some time to, uh think about this."

"Sure Phoebe take all the time that you need, but please call me soon. You're are at the early stages so there is a very good chance that between the four of us; you, your sisters and I we can kick this thing."

"Um. Yeah." Phoebe said as she stood up and walked out the door.

--- ----

Getting into Pipers Jeep she put the keys in the ignition but did not start the car. Suddenly all her emotion hit her. With her hands on the wheel she fell forwards resting her head on her hands and she cried. Cried for the children that she may never be able to have. Cried for the life that could end so short. _How can I tell Prue and Piper? I can't, I can't tell them. They will worry and fuss and they have their own lives to lead._

After crying for ten minutes she started the car and drove. Drove to the one person that she could talk to about anything. Arriving at her destination she got out of the car and walked. Sitting down on the grass she stared out across the field on front of her.

"Oh Mum. What am I going to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is she Prue?"

"Piper stop pacing, and I don't know." Prue told her

"I can't help it. Her appointment was over two hours ago. It shouldn't take that long."

"Ok Piper, relax. Maybe Cole met her and they went out to celebrate of something."

Piper looked at her sister giving a small sigh, "You're probably right." Piper said though not totally convinced. Sitting down on the chair across from Prue. "But if she's not home in an hour. I'm going to go looking for her."

"What are you going to do? Start driving all over town. Piper that's crazy."

"No I was going to scry for her."

"Ok fine. We'll give her an hour." Prue agreed.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe spent the past two hours sitting in front of her Mothers headstone trying to sort out her feelings. How had her mother dealt with this? She had lost complete track of time as she sat there. She finally realized how long she had been out there and she figured that she had better get home before her sisters started to worry. Picking up her purse she headed for Pipers car.

On her way home she still had her mind made up that she would not tell them about the illness. She would however, tell them that she was not pregnant. _'At least that way if I get upset, I can always say it's the fact that I'm not pregnant.'_ She surmised in her mind.

Pulling into the driveway she looked up at the Manor, she got out of the Jeep and stood at the bottom of the steps. Slowly walking up the steps she paused at the front door. She knew that her sisters would be in there waiting for her. Taking a deep breath as she opened the door she waited for the question that would soon hit her.

"Phoebe?" Piper called out as the door opened

"Hey, yeah, it's me."

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick." Piper told her.

"Uh what do you mean, we?" Prue asked her middle sister.

"You were too. You're just too stubborn to admit it." Piper accused her.

"Yeah. Whatever." Prue answered, "So Phoebe. How'd it go?"

"Uh." Phoebe started to say as she made her way into the living room, sitting down on the sofa next to Prue.

"Well come on you can't keep us in suspense like this." Piper encouraged her.

Letting out a deep breath, "I'm not pregnant." She finally said quietly as a tear escaped her eyes.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry." Prue said as she pulled her sister close to her.

"Yeah Phoebs I'm sorry. I know how excited about this that you and Cole were." Piper said as she came over and joined her sisters on the sofa.

Hugging Prue tight she let her tears flow freely. She buried her face in her big sisters shoulder as she held her tight. "We really wanted this baby Prue." She finally said.

"I know honey." Prue said soothingly

"Oh honey." Piper asked, "Hows Cole doing?"

"He never showed up."

"Oh sweetie. Why didn't you call us. We would have come down." Prue told her

"I wanted to do this on my own."

"Sweetie you are not alone in this." Prue told her she rubbed her sisters' back

Phoebe had eventually crawled right onto Prue lap and had her head resting on her big sisters chest. She had cried herself to sleep there: safe in the arms of her protector.

"God Prue, she really wanted this baby."

"I know Pipe, but there will be other times." Prue said as she absently stroked Phoebes head.

Little did they know how wrong that statement was.

--- ---- --- ----

The next morning Phoebe woke up with the feeling of loss. She couldn't even imagine anything like the pain she was feeling: a feeling deep in her heart. She still had not figured out what to do. It was something that she would have to work out on her own. That much she did know.

She rolled over and rolled into another person. Hoping it was Cole she smiled and opened her eyes. She locked eyes with the ice blue of her big sister.

"Morning sweetie."

"Hey." Phoebe answered a little disappointed.

"Sorry. I'm not who you were hoping for am I?"

"Nope. But you'll do." Phoebe said as she snuggled over to her big sis.

Wrapping her arms around her sister Prue pulled her close. "You had a bad dream last night."

"Oh?"

"You don't remember?"

"Nope."

"You woke up crying about the baby and something about you didn't want to die."

"Oh." Phoebe said. Getting worried that she may have said too much in her sleep.

"You're not going anywhere. Especially if I can help it." Prue told her.

"Good to know." Phoebe answered.

"Hey is this a private party or can anyone join in?"

"Piper!" Phoebe said holding out her arms

"Hey you."

"Did I wake you too?"

"Yeah but its ok honey." Piper said kissing Phoebe on the forehead. "So how's your stomach this morning?"

"So far we're ok."

"So what did the Dr. say? About you been sick like that if you're not pregnant?" Prue asked gently.

"Just a type of flu that's been going around." Phoebe lied.

"Well then you see. I told you you were sick." Piper said as she shock her finger at her baby sister.

"Yeah I guess you were right Pipe."

"So. Today you stay in bed. Got it missy?" Piper ordered

"Got it Sergeant." Phoebe said with a mock salute.

"Oh you are cheeky." Prue said as she reached over and tickled her sister.

"Oh no Prue don't." Phoebe said trying to stop her sister.

"Why?"

"Because I need to go to the bathroom." Phoebe said urgently.

Both Prue and Piper got her meaning and cleared the way for her. After a few minutes they noticed that she had stopped being sick.

"Phoebe."

"Yeah Prue. You can come in." Phoebe said.

Opening the door Prue entered. "How you doing?"

"Awful. Can you help me up?"

"Sure, come on. This sure knocks you down hey?"

"I think it gets worse every time too."

"Well today you stay in bed. I'll come and sit with you so you don't get lonely like yesterday."

"It's ok Prue really."

"No arguing with your big sister. Now come on, lets get you back to bed."

--- ---- --- ----

The next few days were pretty much the same for Phoebe. She would wake up and get sick every morning and be tired in the afternoon. The only difference as the week progressed was she would be tired longer. She knew it was whatever this disease was, taking hold of her body. Both Prue and Piper had gone out for the morning so she saw this as her chance to call Dr. Samuel's.

"Phoebe I was starting to get worried about you."

"I'm ok doc. Really."

"Oh. You don't sound it."

"So what's the procedure here surgery? Medication?" Phoebe wanted to kick this thing and she wanted to do it soon.

"Surgery is the best way. If you like I can get you in the day after tomorrow."

"Ok then, let's do it." She told him.

"I'll schedule you in. Now remember no eating anything 12hrs before and drink plenty of fluids. You may be quite sick after you come out of the anaesthetic so one of your sisters may want to come with you. If I remember you three I'm sure that they both will want to be there."

"Uh. Ok, I'll have one of them meet me." She lied.

"Ok then. I'll see you on Thursday morning."

Hanging up the phone Phoebe didn't know what to do. She needed someone to help her home but she couldn't tell her sisters. Picking up the phone again she called one of her friends from school.

"Candace, Prue and Piper both have to work."

"Ok Phoebe I'll help you out."

"Thanx Candace I owe you one."

Hanging up the phone Phoebe relaxed a bit. Until this was over though she would not completely relax. Now her only problem would be to get out of the house that morning.

--- ---- --- ----

Thursday morning came quicker then she had hoped. Walking down the stairs dressed and ready to go, Phoebe grabbed a glass of water.

"Hey Phoebs you up early. Every thing ok?" Piper asked her.

"Uh yeah why?"

"Well you never ate last night for starters."

"Yeah I'm ok. Look I gotta go over to school and get some of the stuff that I've missed all week."

"Are you sure you're up for that honey?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, Candace is going to pick me up."

"Ok. Love you. I'll be at P3 later if you need anything."

"Ok thanx. Love you too." Phoebe said as she went out the front door.

Geting into her friends car, "Thanx for this Candace."

"Hey it's no problem Phoebe. So when do you figure you'll be done?"

"I'm not sure. Probably around twoish. Is that still going to be ok?"

"Yeah no problem."

Dropping Phoebe off at the hospital Candace wished her luck. Phoebe had told her it was just a little day surgery that she needed to have done. She didn't need to get into the whole story with her friend, and her friend never asked any questions.

--- ---- --- ----

As Piper was checking the new order that came the phone rang. "P3, Piper speaking."

"Hey Piper."

"Oh hey Candace. How are you?"

"I'm good. Hey look Phoebe needed me to pick her up this afternoon, but something important came up. I know she didn't want to bother you or Prue with it but I didn't have a choice to call you."

"What do you mean pick her up? I thought you took her to the school to pick up the assignments that she had missed this past week."

"Uh no, I took her to SFMH for her day surgery."

"_**WHAT!"**_ Piper practically yelled in the phone.

"You mean you didn't know?"

"No we didn't know. What the hell are you talking about, surgery?"

"She called me the other day and asked if I could take her and then pick her up afterwards. I thought you two knew. She just told me that because you had to work that you couldn't take her."

"Ok Candace it's not your fault. Thanx for calling though."

"Hey no problem. Tell her I'm sorry. In more ways then one now."

"I will." Hanging up the phone. "Right after I kill her." Piper said. Picking up the phone again Piper called Prue on her cell.

"Prue Halliwell."

"Prue. Piper. Meet me at SFMH at 130."

"Why? What's wrong?" Prue asked concerned about her sister.

"I'm not sure. I just got a call from Candace, Phoebe's friend from school, she was suppose to pick up Phoebe at 2pm this afternoon after she had some day surgery."

"**_WHAT!"_** Prue yelled back. "How could she not tell us?"

"I don't know, but I figured if we get there earlier we can talk to someone."

"Ok I'll start wrapping up here and meet you there at 130." Prue said as she hung up the phone. "Oh I am so going to kick her butt." Prue said to nobody.


	5. Chapter 5

As Phoebe was out from the drugs during her surgery she saw a bright glow in front of her.

_"Phoebe you have to tell them." the voice said._

_"I can't. They'll just worry. What if I die?"_

_"What if you die and you don't tell them? How will they feel Phoebe?"_

_"I don't know." Phoebe said quietly_

_"Yes you do Phoebe. You know that they will be lost, confused, angry and upset."_

_"I can't. I don't even understand it myself."_

_"Oh my Little Miracle." The voice came out of the shadows._

_"Mum?"_

_"Yes my sweet. Come here." Patty said holding out here arms to Phoebe who gladly stepped into them._

_"I'm scared Mum." Phoebe started to cry._

_"I know you are sweetie, but Prue and Piper are there for you. You have to tell them and to trust them."_

_"I can't. They have their jobs and the club."_

_"Phoebe Marie Halliwell. You're sisters love you more then life itself. If you keep this from them it will be like when you didn't tell them about Cole. You three can NOT keep secrets from each other. Especially ones this big. You all made a pact remember? No secrets."_

_"Oh Mum. How can I tell them now? They're going to be so mad at me." Phoebe cried in her Mothers arms._

_"I think. No. I know, they will understand Phoebe." She said as she held her baby girl._

_"I'm so scared Mum. I don't want to die. And I want to have babies."_

_"I know you do my sweet girl, and you will some day. Just not today. And with your sisters help you will make it through this. Us Halliwell women aren't that easy to take down you know."_

_Laughing at the last remark Phoebe agreed with her Mother._

_"Phoebe I have to go now, but remember that your sisters love you and will be there for you. And I too will be here." Patty told her youngest child as she touched her heart. "I love you baby."_

_"Love you Mum."_

Phoebe just kept repeating it over and over. "Love you Mum." as she came out of the anesthetic. As she came out of it every thing was a blur. She could hear voices calling her but she was a bit confused. They sounded like her sisters' voices, but they can't be. They don't know that I'm here.

"Phoebs, sweetie come on, you're almost there." Prue told her sister.

"Mum. I love you."

"Come on Phoebe."

"P...Piper?"

"Yeah sweetie. Come on fight through it."

Phoebe fought through it alright, and the first thing she did was get sick. As Prue spotted the signs first, she quickly grabbed Phoebe and pulled her towards the bucket that the nurse had given them.

"Ok Phoebs let it out." Prue said as she rubbed her sisters' back to get all the drugs out of her system.

--- ---- --- ----

An hour later Prue and Piper were helping Phoebe get dressed. Neither sister said a words and Phoebe didn't ask them how come they were there. Piper helped her to the Jeep as Prue spoke with Dr. Samuel's about the medication that Phoebe need to take. He never told the oldest Halliwells what the surgery was that Phoebe had, he had a feeling that they didn't know and it was up to Phoebe to tell them, not him.

"She'll need to come back for some more tests next week Prue. Until then she should stay in bed, or at least the couch. I remember how active she was, so keeping in her down will be a full time job."

"Yeah, she still is. Thanx again Dr. Samuel's."

"You're welcome."

--- ----

The drive home was silent. Phoebe had gone with Piper for she knew that Prue would start in on her as soon as they left the parking lot. She just stared out the window the whole way. Once home she gently got out of the truck and started up the steps to the Manor, hoping to get in before Prue pulled in behind. However luck was not on her side that day, as Prue had followed them home.

Taking the first step on the steps she cringed in pain.

"Ok Phoebe come on, I got you." Piper said as she wrapped her arm around her sisters waist and helped her step up the steps.

Getting to the top Prue opened the door for them as Piper helped Phoebe in. Phoebe immediately started for the stairs for her room, but after Prue and Piper had put hers and their own stuff down they stopped her.

"Phoebe. Sofa." Prue pointed

Looking up at her big sisters eyes Phoebe could see all the emotions that were running around Prue. Anger, confusion, love, betrayal, hurt. She turned to Piper and could see the same. She turned to the living room and sat on the sofa. Waiting for the war to start.

Piper didn't move. She watched as Phoebe made her way to the living room and sat on the sofa. She watched as a minute later Prue followed her and stood in front of her with her arms crossed. Piper was angry at Phoebe for not telling them, but worried as to why she was in the hospital in the first place. So she waited there and she let Prue deal with it. She would be there for Phoebe but right now, she didn't know what she felt.

Prue watched her sister sit on the sofa and followed her into the living room not more then a minute later. At first she paced in front of her like crazed animal. Her arms crossed in front of her body. Her emotions she was trying to get under control before she said anything. She was hurt that Phoebe had not told them about this and that made her angry. But as her sister just got out of surgery she didn't want to explode at her. Finally she stopped and looked down at Phoebe who was just staring at the floor.

"Phoebe, is there something you want to tell us now?"

Phoebe was quiet. She was a little shocked at how calm Prue was being.

"_Phoebe!_ How could you go off and have _surgery_ without even telling us?" Prue said as she raised her voice. "I thought we agreed no more secrets?"

"I..I wanted to tell you."

"Wanted isn't good enough Phoebe. How long have you know about this?"

"Um." Phoebe started as she fiddled with the edge of the blanket.

"Phoebe answer me."

"Since my doctors appointment."

"**_WHAT!"_** Both Prue and Piper yelled.

"Phoebe that was last week." Piper said as she then walked into the living room.

"I know. But I only found out about the surgery two days ago." Phoebe said hoping that would give her some reprieve.

"So let me get this straight." Prue said with a hint of anger still in her voice. "You've known for over a week that something was wrong and you've known for the past two days that you had to go in for some sort of day surgery?"

Phoebe just nodded.

"Phoebe why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked.

"I don't believe you." Prue said disappointed.

"I'm sorry, really I am. It was no big deal really." She knew now was not the time to tell them why she was there.

"Phoebe honey." Piper said as she sat next to her sister on the couch. Taking her hands in hers. "No matter how big or small it was, or is, we will deal with it together. We can't keeps thing from each other."

Prue joined them on the couch and wrapped her arm over Phoebes shoulder and pulled her close. "Pipers right Phoebe. Please tell us next time."

"Ok." Phoebe said as she closed her eyes. "Can I go to my room now. I'm tired."

"Why don't you stay here? That way it will be easier for us to keep an eye on you. And after the little stunt you just pulled I think you can accommodate your big sis' request." Prue said

"Ok." Phoebe whispered as she turned and got settled in on the couch and she was soon fast a sleep.

--- ---- --- ----

_"Phoebe." The voice said_

_Phoebe turned and started towards it. There was a light haze so she wasn't even sure where she was going. __"Mum? Is that you again?"_

_"No my darling."_

_"Grams!" Phoebe hollered out as she hugged her grandmother._

_"Come sit my darling." Grams said as she pulled Phoebe by her hand and they sat on a swing together. "Oh Phoebe. Do you remember I used to bring you here when your sisters were in school? We used to have a little picnic, just the two of us. Then we would sit on this swing. You would run around in the field there."_

_"I don't remember that."_

_"Well you were pretty young. Now I remember why they call it the treacherous three's."_

_"Oh. But the wonderful four's." Phoebe added with a smile_

_"Yes they were wonderful." Grams said taking Phoebe hands in her own. "Phoebe you have to tell them." Grams said as she got more serious._

_"I know Grams. But I think there a little mad right now. I thought I'd wait for the smoke to clear first." Phoebe said with apprehension._

_"Well you could think that I guess, but they love you Phoebe and they deserve to know. Your mother had the same problem telling Victor and I. She was scared and confused, but together we beat it. She wasn't supposed to have any more children after Piper. We had all come to deal with that and except it and we didn't love her any less. In fact we loved her even more for fighting through the worst of it. She beat death and to us that was the most important part. You can't face this alone Phoebe."_

_"I'm scared Grams." Phoebe said as she cried on her grandmother's shoulder._

_" I know honey, but you have to believe that they will be there for you. Look what happened today. They both dropped what they were doing to go to you at the hospital. And that was for what they thought was some minor day surgery."_

_Wiping away her tears Phoebe sat up from her Grams. "Will you be there too?" Phoebe asked quietly._

_"Oh sweetheart. I'm always with you in your heart, just like your Mother is. I gotta go now darling. Tell them Pheobe, it will all turn out better that way in the end. I love you my darling."_

_"Love you too Grams." Phoebe said after her as she sat alone on the bench._

Prue and Piper had watched Phoebe sleeping for a bit before Prue went and got a glass of water. After she never returned for 15minutes Piper went to the kitchen looking for her. Finding her sister siting at the kitchen table staring of into space, Piper placed her hand on her shoulder as she walked past her.

"Penny?"

"Uh, Sorry?"

"For your thoughts."

"Oh. I was just thinking about Phoebe."

"You too hey."

Silence filled the Manor once again. Neither sister quiet sure what to say or even how to approach the situation they had in front of them. They were both still angry at Phoebe but their love for her was winning out.

"So who's going to ask her what it was all about?" Piper finally said

"I'm not sure if I want to know."

Piper looked at her sister confused. "Why not?"

"I'm scared Piper."

"What are you scared about? She was the one that had the surgery not you."

"Piper what if it was something serious?"

"Prue don't be silly. If it was serious she would have told us."

"She never told us about this Piper." Prue said as she looked up at Piper

"True, but I think if it was life threatening she would have said something. If only to help preserve the Power of Three."

Looking at her younger sister Prue realized that she was right. Phoebe cared too much about being a witch to risk the Power of Three. If her surgery was more serious she would have told them and come up with a way to preserve that.

"How'd you get so smart anyway?" Prue said with a smile

"My big sis taught me everything I know." Piper smile back

"Hmmm not everything." Prue said as she stood up, "I'm going to sit with her a while. Wanna come?"

"No, I'm gonna find something to cook for dinner." Piper said standing up. Taking Prues one hand before she left. "Prue she'll be ok."

"I know." She answered as she walked back into the living room.

Little did they two oldest Halliwell sisters' realize how very wrong their conversation was.


	6. Chapter 6

Prue sat on the chair with her book, every now and then peeking up at Phoebe. She seemed to be resting ok, though every now and then she would let out a small giggle. Whenever she did Prue couldn't help but laugh at her sleeping sister. Then Prue noticed that Phoebe seemed to have a tear running down her cheek. Getting up she sat down beside her sister and gently wiped away the tear, "I love you sweetie." She said as she then bent down and gently kissed her baby sister forehead.

"Hmmm. Love you too Prue."

"Hey sleepy. I thought you were sleeping."

"I was." Phoebe replied. She still had not opened her eyes, she couldn't look up into Prues eyes just yet. She couldn't face those eyes that held the emotions of earlier in the day. Right now she just want to see her big sisters love and she could in her mind as long as she kept her eyes closed.

"You sleep well?"

"Yeah." Phoebe was about to tell Prue she saw Grams but decided not to. _'Ok Phoebe you can do this'_ she thought to herself. She opened her eyes and looked up to Prue. All she saw was the love that she had seen with her eyes closed. Pulling herself up, with Prues help, Phoebe wrapped her arms around Prues neck. "I love you big sis."

Returning the hug, "Oh and your big sis loves you too baby, but please don't scare me like that again."

"Ok." Phoebe said over her sisters' shoulder.

Pulling out of the hug Phoebe looked towards the kitchen. "Where's Piper?"

"Kitchen, looking for dinner."

"Oh. Did someone hide it on her?" Phoebe asked with a cheeky smile

Looking at Phoebe Prue couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not sure. Maybe we should go and find out."

"Maybe. Or maybe it's playing hide and seek."

Piper walked in from the kitchen "Ok. What's so funny out here?" Piper asked.

"Umm we were just wondering who hid dinner on you." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Oh you two." Piper replied with a chuckle. "I swear you only love me for my cooking."

Standing up carefully Phoebe hugged her sister. "Well there are other reasons too, but that is a big part of it."

"Yeah I'm sure." Piper said returning the hug. "You feeling better Phoebe?"

"A bit." Phoebe answered. Then she got quiet as she stood with her arm around Pipers waist.

"Phoebe what is it?" Prue asked looking at the expression on her sisters face change.

"Um. Piper sit." Phoebe asked looking at her sisters, "Please."

Piper looked at her baby sister with concern but had a feeling what was coming, so she sat on the sofa next to Prue.

They sat there and waited to hear what Phoebe obviously needed to tell them.

"Um ok. I'm sure that you two are wondering why I was in the hospital today, so I'm just gonna tell you the truth. But first let me tell you that the reason I never said anything was that I was scared and confused and I didn't want you to worry about me. I thought I could handle this on my own, but like Mum I can't."

"What do you mean like Mum?" Prue asked confused.

"Prue please let me do this." Phoebe said. She turned and stared out the window and watched as a light rain was starting on the city. Taking a deep breath she didn't even turn around. "You both know why Mum couldn't have any more children right?" she asked.

"Yeah. She told us when we went back to the past." Prue said.

"Yeah, something about being medically impossible." Piper added in.

"Right. She had a illness that has a name so long I'm not even going to try and say." Phoebe told them. "It was an illness that could come out one of three ways. Only the third one is very rare. Almost as rare as the illness itself."

"Phoebe what are you saying?" Piper questioned her baby sister

"Ever wonder why all our friends and family used to call me the_ little miracle_. It was because I was. Mum fought her illness and had me. They thought that she was infertile. That is one effect of this illness. You can beat it altogether, that's the rare occasion that Mum in the end did. You become infertile, or." She stopped as the tears started to run down her face.

"Or what Phoebe?"

"Or you could die." Phoebe answered quietly.

"Phoebe why are you bringing this up now?" Piper asked, but suddenly the realization hit her. "Oh god Phoebe, no." Piper said as she shook her head in disbelief.

Prue sat there next to Piper as she said what she was thinking. "Phoebe I need to hear it from you. Please." Prue encouraged her as she could feel the hot tears starting on her face.

Phoebe sniffed back the tears. "I have the same illness." She finally managed to get out barely above a whisper. "That was why I went to the hospital this morning."

Prue and Piper sat there in shock. They couldn't believe that fate would be so cruel as to infect a family with such an illness twice. Then their shock turned to anger once again.

"Phoebe I..I can't believe you never **_told us_**." Prue said

Phoebe didn't say anything. She knew that her sisters would be disappointed in her for not telling them. "I'm sorry." She whispered but she never moved. She knew she would get the lecture that she had gotten earlier, but she would take it: She deserved it.

"Sorry. You're _sorry_. You don't tell us about the surgery in the first place and now you have us sit here while you drop a bomb like that? Phoebe what were you _thinking_?" Prue yelled at her. She wanted to pull Phoebe into a hug and tell her that everything would be ok and that together the three of them would beat the odds as Mum had done, but right at that moment she was too angry.

Piper just sat there in shook. She couldn't believe that Phoebe had something that was fatal and never told them. This coming only an hour after her and Prue had sat in the kitchen and she had told Prue that if it was serious, she would have told them. Finally finding her voice. "Phoebe why?" she asked

Phoebe couldn't take it anymore. She had hoped and thought that her sisters would a bit more understand. Sure she hadn't told them, but she had explained to them that she was scared and confused. She turned and faced her sisters. "I don't know why Piper. I left the doctors office that day with everything screaming in my head. I had just found out that I was not having a baby, that Cole and I were so excited about. And then to top that off I found out that I had some serious rare illness that I could **DIE** from. I was scared and confused. Do you want to know where I was that day? I was with Mum. She had been through it. I sat with her for two hours trying to sort out my feelings. When I got home you two were so excited about the baby thing and then when I told you I wasn't pregnant we all felt the loss. I decided when I left the Doctors office that I wouldn't tell you. Not then anyway. I thought I could deal with this on my own. I'm sorry, I was wrong." The tears ran freely down her face but she didn't wipe them away. "I'm still scared. I can't do this on my own and I realize that now. I thought I was saving you the worry by not telling you, but I've told you now. I know you are both confused, angry, hurt and disappointed in me. But hey you know me, always one to set up the family in disappointment. I'm sorry." Phoebe walked out of the room and started up the stairs. She needed to be alone, or did she?

Slowly making her way up the stairs she finally made it to the top. Walking down the hall the tears ran down her face faster then they had earlier. Walking in her room she closed her door and sat on her bed. Grabbing her teddy bear she curled up and cried tears that she had been holding inside for the past week. Finally crying herself to sleep.

--- ----

Prue and Piper just watched her leave. They had so many emotions themselves that they didn't know which way to go. Suddenly the room was filled with a soft golden glow. Looking up they were surprised at what they saw.

"Hello my darlings."

"Grams?" Piper asked

"Oh my sweet girls I know exactly how you are feeling right now. I was too, when your Mother at first never told me. Phoebe is so much like her at times. I think they both got the Halliwell stubborn genes."

"She should have told us Grams." Prue said.

"I know Prudence, but she has now. And she is going to need your love and support to get through this. I was so angry with your Mother when she told me. How could she have waited so long? I had anger, hurt, and confusion all running through me. I didn't know what to do. Most of all though, I had love. I loved her so much I couldn't let the other emotions win. Go to her. She needs you now more then ever."

Both Prue and Piper understood what they're Grams was saying. All the things that she had felt were what they were feeling.

"Thanx Grams." Piper said.

"You're welcome my darling. Love you."

"Love you too Grams." they said as she disappeared once again

They stared at the space that their Grams had just left.

"So. Do we.." Piper never finished.

"Later. She's probably cried herself to sleep."

"Right. Prue?"

"Yeah."

"She is our little miracle isn't she." Piper said as a tear ran down her face

"Oh Piper." Prue pulled her into a hug. "Yeah she is."

"I can't lose her Prue. I love her to much." Piper cried on her sisters' shoulder.

"She's not going anywhere. She's too stubborn to let this thing beat her. Just as Grams said, her and Mum got all the stubborn genes."

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe woke up to her dark room. Looking at the clock on the nightstand: 10:16. _'Wow, they must be really PO'd'_ she thought. _'They didn't even get me up for dinner'._ Swinging her legs over her bed she sat there debating whether or not to go downstairs. "You need food Phoebe. Go." She said to herself. Standing up she made her way to the door.

Walking carefully down the stairs she stopped at the bottom. She could hear the TV on so she knew where her sisters were. She went to the kitchen to fix herself a light snack.

Reaching in the cupboard for a glass, Phoebe got a sharp pain where her stitches were. Reacting suddenly to the pain she dropped the glass that she had just reached. "Augh." She said as she clutched her side. "Shit."

--- ----

Prue and Piper were sitting in the living room with the news on but weren't really watching it. They had decided to let Phoebe sleep instead of waking her for dinner. If she woke up Piper would fix her something then. Hearing a smash in the kitchen they both looked to each other some concerned.

"Demon?" Piper asked

"Better not be." Prue said as she got off the couch and started for the kitchen.

Pausing outside the kitchen briefly Piper entered first raising her hands to freeze whatever was there. "Uh." She said as she froze the room. "Phoebe? What are you doing?"

"I um. I was hungry."

"Oh honey we thought you were a demon." Prue said.

"I figured. You could have been two seconds earlier and I wouldn't have broken the glass." Phoebe said looking down at the broken glass at her feet.

"Yeah well you could have told us you were up and then you wouldn't have been reaching for the glass in the first place." Prue told her getting the broom from the cupboard.

"I figured you were still mad at me." Phoebe said quietly.

Piper looked over at Prue who had turned to look at Piper. "Phoebe we're not mad." Piper said. "We were earlier, but not now."

"Yeah Phoebs. We understand what you did." Prue told her.

"I figured seen as you never woke me for dinner that you were pretty mad."

"Oh honey. We knew you needed to sleep, so we let you." Piper told her.

"Oh. So you really not mad?" Phoebe asked not quite believing them

Prue walked over to Phoebe wrapping her arms around her baby sister. "Oh sweetie. We're sorry we got angry with you. We were mostly hurt that you never told us in the first place. But we had a visitor that set us straight."

"Grams." Phoebe said.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Piper asked

"She came and saw me too. So did Mum."

"Mum?" Prue and Piper both said.

"Yeah, in the hospital just before I woke up. She told me I had to tell you two. She told me what she went through when she didn't tell Grams and Dad. She told me what it was like after she did tell them. They were hurt and angry, just like you two were. Sshe also told me that because you love me I had to tell you."

"Well she was right." Prue said

"Yep. They both were." Piper added as she joined her sisters in a hug. "Now_ Lil' Miracle_ what were you trying to make in MY kitchen?"

"Um, a sandwich." Phoebe said quietly

"Ok, one Piper special coming right up. You." Piper tapped her sister on the nose. "Go and sit on the sofa and I'll bring it in. You're not suppose to be over doing it."

"Yes Mum." Phoebe said with a cheeky smile.

Now if the next few days could be just as great as they were at that moment then Phoebe knew that she could kick this illness. What could go wrong when she had her sisters by her side?


	7. The End

The next few days were not as great as that night in the kitchen. Phoebe had no energy to do anything, and the only energy that she did have was what she found when she had to run to the bathroom to be sick. One of her sisters was always home with her. On the one rare occasion that they both had to be out, they called Leo to keep an eye on her.

Phoebe still hadn't seen Cole since he left that morning and she was starting to get worried about him too. He was not usually gone that long. The most he had ever left was three days. It was now 11.

Prue came home to find Piper curled up on the chair reading a book. "Hey you."

"Hey. How was your day?"Piper looked up at her sister

"Not as good as yours apparently. Weren't you sitting there when I left this morning?" Prue joked.

"Haha."

Walking up to Piper, Prue planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Love you."

"Yeah I know."

Prue squinted at Piper before sitting on the couch, "So how's Phoebe today?" Prue asked

"Not good. I'm starting to get worried Prue. She spent most of the morning in the bathroom being sick. She hardly had any energy to lean again the toilet. I had to hold her up."

"Maybe we should change her appointment to tomorrow." Prue suggested

"I don't think her worrying about Cole is helping any either."

"Yeah and she still has to tell him about the baby and everything." Prue said. "She sleeping?"

"I'm not sure I was just thinking of going to check on her."

"I'll go." Prue said as she ran up the stairs before Piper could stop her.

Quietly opening Phoebes bedroom door she walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. " Hey. How's my baby girl?" Prue asked as she looked down in to Phoebes big brown eyes.

"I'm ok."

"You wouldn't lie to your big sis now would you?" Prue said raising an eyebrow.

"Well maybe just a little one, but I'm ok, if you compare how I felt this morning. So technically it's not a lie big sis." Phoebe said with a grin.

"Oh you." Prue said brushing the hair out of Phoebes face. "I was just talking to Piper. How do you feel about changing your appointment to tomorrow instead of waiting the four days until Friday?"

"Do you think it would be good idea?" Phoebe asked knowing her big sis always knew the right answer.

"Well actually I do honey. Piper and I are getting a bit worried. The medication that they gave you only seems to be making you worse not better. But it's your decision."

Phoebe thought for a minute before answering her sister. "Ok."

"Ok. I'll go down and call Dr. Samuel's and change it to tomorrow then." Kissing Phoebe on the forehead. "Get some rest." She said as she left the room.

--- ----

Hanging up the phone Prue went back into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"So?" Piper inquired

"We take her in tomorrow morning. Dr. Samuel's can't figure why she would still be this sick. The medication should be working by now."

"So what? He thinks she's getting worse?" Piper asked worried

"He's not sure that's why he wants us to go in first thing. He may admit her."

"Admit her? Prue this is getting a bit scary."

"I know. Come on lets go make dinne,r it will help us keep our mind off of it."

--- ---- --- ----

The next morning came to early it seemed. Phoebe had again been up most of the night being sick. They weren't sure how she could be sick so much; she hadn't eaten a whole lot in the past few days.

"Come on honey you almost ready?" Piper asked as she opened her sisters' door.

"Yeah. I'm trying here Piper." Phoebe said. "Can you give me a hand?"

"Sure sweetie. Why didn't you say something earlier?"

Finally getting Phoebe ready and down to the Jeep the drove off to the hospital. Checking in, they got Phoebe settled in one of the exam rooms and waited for Dr. Samuel's.

Phoebe had sat on Prues lap and just cuddled into her. She knew that she wasn't getting any better. In fact she knew that she was getting worse.

The door opened and Dr. Samuel's walked in. "Morning ladies."

"Morning." They said

"So Phoebe, how you feeling?"

"Lousy."

"She was up all night sick again Dr." Prue told him.

"Well let's see if we can do something about that. Phoebe can you please come and lay down up here." He asked patting the bed.

Phoebe got off Prues lap and lay down on the examination bed.

"Do you want your sisters to stay?" He asked knowing full well what the answer would be

Phoebe just nodded her head.

"Ok then." After several minutes of examining her he left the room with her blood work.

"Prue I'm scared." Phoebe finally said

"I know baby, but we will beat this. You'll see."

"Piper?"

"I'm right here honey." Piper said as she walked over and took Phoebes hand in hers.

Dr. Samuel's came back several minutes later. "Ladies I would like to admit Phoebe."

"Why? What's wrong?" Piper asked nervous.

"I'm not sure. I do know that she is not reacting to the medication the way she should be."

"So what it's not working?" Prue asked

"It's working to a point. You sister seems to have a slight variation to the illness that your Mother did."

"History repeats itself." Phoebe said quietly

All three turned and looked down at Phoebe.

"What was that Pheebs?" Piper asked her.

"Our great-great Aunt died from this same illness. It looks like history is repeating itself."

"Phoebe don't be ridiculous, you are not going to die." Prue told her

"Actually Phoebe may have just given me the answer." Dr. Samuel's said

"Excuse me." Piper said.

"The illness is hereditary, as I mentioned to Phoebe weeks ago. Now each family is different but _IN _each family it is usually the same. It's not in your case. Your Mothers illness was slightly different then that of your Aunts."

"So?" Prue started

"So Phoebe could very well have the variation that your Aunt had."

"Uh Dr. she died." Piper reminded him.

"I know that, but we've been treating Phoebe the same way your Mother was treated. That's why she's been getting so sick. We have to do the same thing only with a few variations. Medicine was not as advanced in your Aunts time. I think Phoebe may have just cured herself."

"I hope your right." Piper said as she looked down at Phoebe who she noticed had fallen to sleep.

--- ---- --- ----

They got Phoebe settled into her room and her two sisters pulled up a chair on either side. She had an IV hooked into her one arm that slowly dripped the new medication into her.

"I hope this works Prue." Piper said over to her big sister.

"It has too." Prue answered as she ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head. "It has too."

--- ---- --- ----

Leo had orbed into the Manor and found it empty. Realizing that they had probably taken Phoebe to the hospital he was just about to orb out when Cole appeared in front of him.

"Cole? Where the hell have you been?" Leo asked him sternly.

"Whoa. Easy Leo. I've been trying to keep my butt alive so that the baby will have a Father to see and grow up with. Man, what is up with you?"

"Oh I don't know I just tend to get a little protective of Phoebe. I mentioned she is like a little sister to me too."

"Yeah I recall that conversation."

"Yeah well come with me. She's been worried sick about you."

Cole started for the stairs.

"She's not up there Cole. She's at SFMH."

"**WHAT?** What happened? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?"

"Cole calm down. I think she should tell you. Come on." Leo said as he orbed out, with Cole shimmering right behind him.

--- ----

Cole practically ran in to Phoebes room.

"Phoebe? What happened?" Cole asked scared as he saw her there with the IV drip in her arms.

"Hey. Do I know you?" Phoebe asked with a smile

"Don't even joke. What happened?"

Phoebe looked up at her sisters and Leo.

"Well give you two some privacy honey." Prue said as she got off her chair and headed out of the room with Piper and Leo right behind her.

"Coffee anyone?" Piper suggested.

"Sure." Prue said as they made their way down to the cafeteria.

Phoebe looked up at Cole. "Where have you been?"

"Every where. I had a very determined Zoltar on my trial."

"Did you lose him?" She asked worried

"Yes. Permanently. Now enough about me. What happened?"

"Cole. I'm not pregnant."

"You lost the baby?" he asked confused.

"No. I was never pregnant." She then told him the entire story from the day she went to the Doctors office. She reached up and wiped away his tears that had started to run down his face. "I'm sorry honey."

"For what? You didn't do anything. I'm the one that should be sorry. I wasn't there for you."

"You were here." She said resting her hand on her heart.

"So now what?"

"Well they're trying something new. I'm scared Cole. I don't want to die. I want to have your baby."

"Oh Phoebe, I want that too, but mostly I want you, alive and well. If we can't have a baby that doesn't really matter to me. I love you for who you are. You saved me Phoebe. Remember that day in the cemetery when you were about to vanquish me? I never loved you more then I did then. You made me see who I really am Phoebe. And I would do everything all over again. I wouldn't change a thing."

"What about the parts when you were trying to kill us?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

"You see. That is what I love about you. Here I am pouring out my heart and you're making jokes."

Phoebe reached her hands up and kissed him with more passion then either of them had ever felt. "I love you Cole Turner."

"And I love you Phoebe Halliwell."

--- ---- --- ----

**One year later:**

"Come on Phoebe one more, please." Cole told her

"You think this is so easy. **_You do it!"_** She yelled at him as the perspiration ran down her face.

"Ok Phoebe. We're almost there. One more kiddo." Dr. Samuel's said

"**AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!"**

"Ok here we go. It's a girl." He called out.

"Oh. Phoebe she's beautiful." Cole said taking the baby in his arms and passing her to Phoebe.

"Oh she is too. Look at her." Phoebe said as she kissed her new baby girl on the forehead. "You'd better go and get my sisters. They're probably making tracks in the hall by now." She told Cole.

Cole ran out to the waiting room where Prue, Piper and Leo where waiting nervously. "It's a girl."

"**Oh!"** The girls hollered.

"Come on. Meet your niece." He said.

Walking into the delivery room Prue and Piper sat on either side of Phoebe.

"Oh Phoebe. She's beautiful." Piper said.

"Just like her mother." Prue added.

"Prue, Piper. I would like you to meet you niece. Anne Elizabeth Turner." Phoebe said with a smile

"Phoebe." Prue said

"Yes, I named her after you two. I used your middle names because there are already to many P's in this family." Phoebe laughed

"Phoebe you didn't have to."

"It's my way of saying thank you for last year."

"So Phoebe it looks like history did repeat itself." Piper said.

"Yes Piper it did." Prue said. "Our little miracle holding one of her own."

The end

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. I know it was a bit rushed at the end. sorry for that. I wrote this a long timne ago. before Phoebe and Cole were ever married on teh show and they became the Source and Queen of the underworld. And medical wise I know there are ways a person can not ahev children and if they do they could risk thier own lives. but i have no idea what they are. So if I didnt do anything with Phoebes illness right I Apoligize.. 

Keep your eyes out for another fic. And thnx for all my readers for reading and reviewing. I still get that .. _lookie i did. Someone likes it_ feeling when I come home to replies. Thnx

Di


End file.
